Invisible Magic
by KeikaKasumi
Summary: Violet, a young seamstress, happens upon a doll one dark and stormy night. She takes him into her shop and ends up with more than she bargained for. OCxDrocell. Wasnt sure how to end it, so threw something together in five minutes. Eh.
1. Chapter 1

Violet struck the match and lit the nearby candle that was sitting on her desk. The sun had begun to set, signaling the end of another workday. Tomorrow was Saturday, meaning that she had the next two days off to gather needed supplies and do as she pleased. Violet let out a soft sigh as she began her cleanup for the day. A soft smile spread across her face as she looked out the window. She set her chin in her hand and let her mind wander, watching the beautiful sunset. The view from her window was absolutely amazing. Deep grey rainclouds were filling up the sky, and yet the sunset was easily visible. A storm was heading in and would probably be there by nightfall. She had a good view of the street from her shop, and not too far down the street was a small, dimly lit alley. Violet's eyes wandered and looked down this alley. What she saw made her let out a soft gasp. About halfway through, there was a small pile of trash. Next to this pile of trash was what seemed to be a figure, slumped over and laying on top of the trash. She stood up from where she was sitting and walked up to the window. She couldn't get a good view of this person from where she was, but she couldn't help but be concerned. 'A homeless peasant, perhaps?' she pondered to herself. 'No, not on this area of town…'

Violet heard the rumble of thunder not too far off as rain began to fall on the cobblestone. The wind was picking up, so violet closed the window to prevent any rain water from coming in. She walked away from the window and grabbed her candle, still worrying about the person in the alley. "if he's still there and the storm picks up," she thought to herself, "then I'll go bring him an old quilt or something. It's the least I could do..."

The shop she worked in was actually quite large. It was her mother's shop, until she passed on. Knowing that her mother wouldn't want the shop to go to waste, Violet continued the tradition of sewing quilts. Her mother had left her enough money to last her for quite some time, but it was always a good idea to keep the money coming in. She walked into the next room and knelt down to the fireplace. There was a chill in her bones that she couldn't quite get rid of. As she lit the fire, a loud clap of thunder shook the building. Violet let out a startled yelp, and the rain began to immediately pour down relentlessly. Her mind instantly went to the poor man in the alley. She grabbed an old quilt from the nearby chair and a jacket from the hook and headed outside.

* * *

><p>The rain was coming down harder than she had thought. It immediately drenched her from head to toe. She dashed down the street and to the man in the alley as fast as she safely could. When she got up to him, he was in the same position and wasn't moving. She couldn't even see if he was breathing.<p>

"Excuse me, sir? Are you alright? I brought you an old quilt of mine, perhaps it might help?" she carefully walked around to see the face of the man. His eyes were closed, and his skin was pale. She unfolded the quilt and draped it over him. Violet gasped and stepped back when she saw his hands.

"A puppet?" she asked out loud. She couldn't help but laugh at herself

"All this fuss over a puppet? I must be going crazy." She wrapped her quilt around its body and picked him up.

"My god, you're heavy! As if you were a real person. You sure look like one. Except for all of the rips and tears, and that hideous rip." She slung him over her shoulders the best she could. "I think I'll take you in and fix you up."

* * *

><p>When she got inside, she gingerly placed the doll on a large table. Violet made a mad dash to the fireplace to warm up and dry off. She removed her drenched clothing piece by piece until she was only in her undergarments and hung it over the fireplace to dry. She then ran upstairs to grab a towel and dry off her newly found doll.<p>

Getting a closer look at him, she found him to be quite beautiful. Whoever had made him had obvious talent, although he wasn't made from the finest materials. The doll had bright orange hair, and a midnight blue suit. She figured that if his clothes were washed, they would look even more elegant. Strangely enough, the doll felt warm to her touch.

After working on the doll for a mere half hour, she got the shivers again. Figuring that it'd be more comfortable and that the doll would dry better in the next room, she dragged the table to the fireplace. It was getting quite late, but she kept working on the doll anyways. She wanted to finish mending him that night. Her eyelids were getting heavy and she could barely keep them open. "Maybe…if I just rest my head for a second…I'll feel much better" she reasoned. She smiled and rested her head on the table next to the doll. Within seconds, she had fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>Violet groaned softly into her pillow as she rolled over. 'Wait' she thought to herself. 'My pillow?' She shot straight up in bed and looked around the room. "I honestly don't remember going to bed last night. I fell asleep working on that doll…" The doll! She flew out of bed and raced down the stairs. First she checked the fire to make sure that it was safely put out. It was. When she turned around to where the doll should have been, he wasn't there at all. She furrowed her brows and looked around the room. He was nowhere. Violet heard the front door slowly creak open and her heart started to race. "I locked the door. I know I did." She grabbed the poker for the fire and hid behind a large chair and watched who walked in.<p>

It was the doll. Violet let out a gasp and dropped the poker, making a loud clanging noise. The doll turned his head and looked directly at the chair she was hiding behind.

"And then I thought to myself, the young lady must be frightened." The doll spoke as he walked over to the chair. Violet was frozen in fear. He was a doll! She knew he was a doll, she worked on him last night! The doll knelt down next to Violet. She yelped and toppled over, falling on her butt. She scooted away from him until her back hit the wall and she couldn't retreat any farther. The doll tilted his head and she heard it creak. As he got closer, she threw up her arms in defense and squeezed her eyes shut. Nothing happened. When she opened her eyes the doll grabbed her hand and put it to his lips.

"Thank you, my fair lady, for fixing me." Violet blinked. Then blinked again.

"Uh..yeah sure?" the doll stood up. He grabbed her around the waist and stood her up also. She stood there, staring at him, with her mouth wide open.

"But…you're just a doll!" He tilted his head to the side with a creak

"Yes. I found out not too long ago myself. Came to a surprise to me too." Violet shook her head and rubbed her eyes, trying to clear her thoughts. She knew nothing of this strange doll, who she willingly invited into her home.

"Do you at least have a name?" she questioned

"Drocell. Drocell Kainz." He said, bowing to her. She couldn't help but smile.

"And I'm Violet. Its um, nice to meet you I guess." Drocell straightened up and fixed his jacket. His muddy, filthy jacket.

"My god Drocell, you're filthy!" Violet shouted, and Drocell frowned.

"Come now, lets get you cleaned up…" She grabbed his hand and let him upstairs to the bath.

* * *

><p>Violet poured bucket after bucket of hot water into the tub, and got out various soaps. She knew it was going to take forever to clean all of the dirt and grime out of not only his clothing, but his orange hair too.<p>

"And I thought to myself, I have never needed a bath before…" Drocell quietly said to himself. Violet gasped.

"Never?"

"Never"

"Then I suppose I'll have to help, wont I?" Violet felt her face heat up, but instantly shook it off. "You're simply a doll anyways." Drocell's eyes filled with sadness and he looked at his feet.

"Yes, simply a doll." He said. Violet felt her heart sink. Should she have not said that? It must be a tender subject for him. She finished filling up the tub with warm water and turned to Drocell

"Can you at least undress yourself?" She said, smiling. He shook his head no and she couldn't help but laugh.

"You're so helpless, it's kind of cute"

"Cute?" He asked, confused. He tilted his head with a creak Violet reached up and pulled on his bow tie.

"Yeah….Anyways Drocell, what happened to your master? Did you have someone who made you? Anyone who you worked for perhaps?" She worked on the buttons of his jacket next. He watched her slender fingers as they worked.

"My master has died. Those who found me, disposed of me. They did not approve of my service to my master." Violet looked up into his stunning purple eyes. If he could cry, he probably would be right now. She slid his jacket off of his shoulders and threw it in the hamper. His body looked so entirely real, that he was nearly human. She reached out her hand and softly placed it against his chest. It was warm, and soft. It genuinely felt like skin. She jerked her hand backwards as if she was burned by the touch.

"You're…warm…" if she hadn't felt him for herself she would never believe it.

"And I thought to myself, isn't everything that is alive warm?" Drocell reached out and touched her face.

"Although, you are very, very warm. Are you ill?" Violets face lit up a bright red.

"Of course not! No, I'm fine, it's ok really!" She stammered out. She walked him over to the tub.

"Now, get in before it cools down, you don't want to freeze yourself." Drocell stood in the tub with a serious face and Violet laughed. She pushed down on his shoulders

"Sit, silly!" he did as he was told.

"Alright, ready? Close your eyes ok?" Again, he did as told. She smiled and dumped a bucket of water over him

* * *

><p>"And I wondered to myself, why do you live here all by yourself?"<p>

Violet froze, almost dropping the rag she was using to wash his hair. Sighing, she sat it down on the counter and turned to Drocell.

"My father got very ill when I was a young girl. My mother stayed strong and raised me the best she could. This is her quilt shop. It was what kept her strong, and her mind focused on other things than my ill father. That is, until he died. It was completely unexpected. He was recovering so well, too." She paused and wiped her hands on her night gown.

"A week after the funeral mother became sick as well. Probably with the same thing that father had. She knew what was coming for her, and" Violets eyes glazed over as she stared blankly out the window.

"She threw herself over the bridge. I was only thirteen. It's been five years since then and I'm still terrified of bridges."

Violet tossed a towel at Drocell.

"Dry yourself off while I go wash your clothes." And with that she snatched up his clothes and rushed out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

The sewing machine was running full power, and dramatically heating up the work room. Violet had her hair slicked back in a messy bun, lose strands stuck to her face by sweat.

"Drocell!" she shouted with a mouthful of pins. "Can you get the window please?" his head creaked as he nodded in response.

Violet smiled. Drocell had been here for about a month now, helping out with chores around the house, and various sewing projects that she couldn't keep up with. She was very grateful for the amount of help that he brought to the store.

On busy days like today, she would sometimes send Drocell out to get more material. He had just recently returned and was sweeping the floor. He sang softly to himself,

"London bridge is falling down, falling down…"

The machines just stopped and Violet's head shot up.

"London bridge is falling down, my fair lady~"

"Shut up!" Violet screamed at him, fists clenched.

"But I was only—"

"Shut up! Shut up shut up shut up!" She threw the project she was working on across the room at him.

"I told you never to sing that again! Get out, get out! Get out of my house!"

* * *

><p>It had been 3 days since she saw him again. He followed her wishes, and left immediately. He didn't return. Filled with guilt, Violet decided to go looking for him.<p>

_A young Violet, around the age of 13, was holding hands with her mother and walking down the street. She was happy, and laughing along with her mother. _

"_What about this one mother? Isn't it beautiful?" the young Violet pointed at a music box in the window. It was a deep chestnut brown, with silver trim laced around the box. Small cursive letters read "London Bridge" on the front. Her mother smiled, wrapping her arm around her daughter._

"_It is, isn't it Vi. A bit on the expensive side though…"_

"_It's ok momma, we don't have to get it right away! We'll save up. I'll help you! We'll get it by Christmas and we can both enjoy It together. Would you like that?" Her mother let out a soft laugh and ruffled Violets hair._

"_Yeah, I'd like that very much."_

_But they never did get the music box together. Her mother threw herself off of the bridge the next day._

Violet rubbed the tears out of her eyes, and kept running down the cobblestone streets, her boots hardly making any noise. Her breathing became heavy, but even so she pushed herself on. It was getting late and she knew she had to return home in a few minutes. She paused by a large fountain, catching her breath.

"Drocell, you idiot! Come home!" she screamed to no one in particular.

"I need you…I'm sorry…"

* * *

><p>When she finally arrived back home, someone was sitting in front of the door. When she got closer she instantly realized who it was.<p>

"Drocell?" he looked up at her. Her eyes watered and she threw her arms around him, nearly knocking him over.

"Lady Violet? Are you alright? I would have gone in but it was locked…" He slowly and awkwardly put his arms around her and held her.

"Im sorry, I'm sorry Drocell!" she sobbed into his jacket.

"Miss Violet? You're as cold as death. Come inside and I'll make you some hot chocolate. You should get to bed soon anyways…" but she was already asleep, safe in his arms. For the first time in a long time, he smiled. Picking her up, he headed inside to put her to bed.

"Nghh…" she groaned, only half conscious. He laughed softly, and set her on her bed.

"Miss Violet you have to change before you go to bed, ok?"

"nghhh…too tired. You do it…" and with that, she fell to her side. Drocell shook his head, still laughing. He sat down and pulled her into his lap, her back facing him. He pulled on the strings that held together her corset and slowly undid it. He touched her so softly, as if she would break under his touch.

"Are you sure?"

"mmm" she mumbled. With some time and a lot of patience, he finally got her into her nightgown. He tucked her in for the night, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Hey Drocell?"

"Yes my lady?"

"Don't ever leave me."

"Never, miss Violet. I love you far too much."

And she fell into a sound sleep, completely content with everything around her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Late update is late. Short update is short. Something to just tide you over while I actualy come up with a plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Three months later<strong>

The snow was getting heavier now, swirling down in great flurries of mass white. I watched as a single snow flake fluttered and twirled down, flying in all directions before finally coming to settle on the already thick snow covering the ground. I took a few crunchy steps forward. I watched as the snow floated purposefully into the foot-shaped imprints, already beginning to refill them. The street was empty. The leafless trees that dotted the edge of the street creaked and groaned under the weight of snow that lay so innocently upon their branches. I heard a noise behind me, making me jump. I turned around to see Drocell trudging through the snow, looking nervously at the falling flakes.

"Miss Violet, aren't you a bit underdressed for such weather?"

I knew he was right, but I couldn't help myself. I had just woken up to see the beauty of the freshly fallen snow, and couldn't help but run outside immediately, even if I was dressed in only my nightgown. Drocell had followed behind, curious as to what my excitement was all about.

"Perhaps," I responded. "But I can't help it!"

I threw myself down in the snow, laughing. Drocell looked down at me with a serious expression on his face. I kept laughing as I grabbed him by the arms and pulled him down next to me. He sighed, but couldn't help but smile.

"You're such a child"

"Well, I'm SO sorry for knowing how to have fun!" I tossed a pile of snow onto his face, laughing.

And with that, the snow war had begun

* * *

><p>"Achoo!"<p>

"I told you…"

Drocell was heating up some milk to make a creamy mug of hot chocolate for Violet. She was currently all wrapped up in a quilt, sitting in the armchair by the fireplace. She was exhausted from 'playing' outside with Drocell. She couldn't help it, it was so much fun! And yes, he was right. She was underdressed for the weather. And yes, she got sick. Drocell handed her the mug and she hovered her face over it, breathing in the chocolaty smell and feeling the warm steam heat up her hands and face. She smiled as she took a small sip.

A bell chimed, signaling that a new customer had walked in the front door. Violet began to stand up, but Drocell put a comforting hand on her shoulder and pushed her gently back down.

"I'll take care of it."

A faint blush crept across her cheeks. 'That's been happening a lot recently…' she thought to herself. She placed the mug on the end table and snuggled deeper into her quilt.

* * *

><p>When Drocell returned from taking care of the customer, Violet was sound asleep in her armchair. He smiled, brushing the stray hair from her face, marveling at her beauty. He softly ran his hand down the side of her face, sighing. Drocell scooped her up in his arms and carried her upstairs. 'One of these days' he thought to himself, 'I'll tell her'<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 END

It got worse.

He cough was violent, making her unable to stand up for the fear of knocking herself over. Violet was constantly dizzy, and barely left her bed. Of course, Drocell was there every second, tending to her every need.

"Living is hard, Drocell" Violet whimpered, straining her voice. Drocell turned away from the window and knelt next to her bedside, softly grasping her hand.

"Of course it is." He whispered back to her sympathetically.

"Dying is hard too, you know" His heart skipped a beat, clenching onto her hand tighter.

"You're not dying Vi, I promise"

She smiled faintly, before letting out a string of labored coughs. What could Drocell do but watch?

* * *

><p>"It's been a year, hasn't it."<p>

Drocell turned and looked up at the man standing next to him. He was kneeling down on the grass, re-planting the flowers he brought a couple of months ago.

"Exactly one year, Undertaker." he responded.

He had felt miserable. So helpless. So who to turn to other than the man that dealt with death on a daily basis? Drocell traced his fingers on the plaque on the ground.

"Drocell, I know it was freighting for you. But, everything's alright now, right?" Undertaker placed an awkward, comforting hand on his shoulder. He nodded.

"I just didn't know what to do. And without you, I don't know where I'd be right now. I loved her."

"Loved?" a woman said, laughing silently.

"You mean love, present tense. Unless something changed in the last ten minutes?" Drocell stood up and looked into her bright eyes. He smiled back at her.

"Of course not Violet." He took his hand in hers. Wood against wood.

"Ah, there's my fine piece of work." Undertaker said, bowing playfully. Violet curtsied back at him.

"I wouldn't exactly call myself yours, but whatever makes you laugh."

Death is always a painful thing. But the pain is much alleviated when you know the Undertaker, a master with souls and death.

"Its kind of silly, if you think about it. I rescued you, only to be rescued BY you. Not complaining, though." Violet smiled as Drocell wrapped an arm loosely over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't know what to do without you. I couldn't lose you, but instead I condemned you to a fate such as mine. It was entirely selfish, and…" Drocell was sharply cut off by a pair of lips pressed against his.

"Really, I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
